Alphas et Omégas
by Slytherin-draw
Summary: Semi AU. Severus est un homme compliqué et Oméga de naissance, Harry est un Alpha de naissance et un être passionné. Je vous laisse deviner la suite... inspiré du doujinshin Ereri "Or no Alpha"
1. Omégas

**ALPHAS & OMEGAS**

Severus était assis dans sa chambre, haletant. Il avait fuit. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, mais il avait besoin d'un peu d'air pour se reprendre en main. C'est complètement bouleversé qu'il était venu se planquer ici, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps. Prenant un grand bol d'air il se força au calme avant de se saisit de la poigné de la porte. Il appuya sur cette dernière en relâchant tout l'air qu'il avait accumulé dans ses poumons et s'avança dans la pièce ou se trouver son bureau.

\- Vous allez bien monsieur Severus ?

\- Ouais je vais bien. Donc tu disais quoi à propos de Draco ?

\- Ecoutez ça ! Il était genre…

Mais Severus n'écoutait déjà plus, trop plongeait dans la contemplation du petit brun assis à côté de lui. Petit brun âgé de sept ans et affreusement adorable bien qu'avec un fort caractère. De beaux cheveux en batailles, des yeux d'émeraude et une bouille d'ange. Un regard naïf et innocent et un sourire sincère et lumineux. Qu'elle était tombée bien bas, la grande chauve-souris insociable des cachots. Il devait être vraiment désespéré pour tomber amoureux d'un enfant vingt ans plus jeune que lui.

Severus avait toujours était un homme remarquable. Il était doué dans tous les domaines qu'il pratiqué, seule le sport était son point faible. C'était un homme sérieux, rigoureux et qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Toujours droit et campé sur ses positions, n'hésitant pas à tenir tête au plus grands afin de faire valoir son opinion ou ses idées. Personne n'avait donc jamais soupçonné que Severus puisse être un oméga.

Cette deuxième part de lui même était quelque chose qu'il niait purement et simplement, refusant de voir sa vie dictée par ses plus bas instincts animaux. Il s'était juré de toujours garder le contrôle de lui même, et pour cela il avait trouvé la solution : Des suppresseur. Les suppresseurs étaient des médicaments créés par les bêtas pour aider les omégas à stopper leur accès de phéromones qu'ils produisaient en périodes de chaleurs, et qui attirait nombre d'Alpha à la recherche de leur âme-sœurs. Il n'avait jamais réellement cru à ses histoires d'âme-sœurs. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Harry.

**Flashback :**

Severus rentrait tranquillement chez lui, les bras chargé des sacs de courses. Il avait pris un détour pour rentrer chez lui, il faisait beau ce jour là et il voulait en profiter un maximum. Etant un professeur et potionniste de renom Severus ne trouvait que peu de temps pour sortir et prendre vraiment le temps d'observer la nature. En même temps il faut dire que jongler entre les cours, les corrections, les examens, les réunions et les essaies de ses nouvelles décoctions n'était pas pour favoriser un peu de repos et de tranquillité.

Il baissait le regard pour s'assurer qu'aucune mine se trouvait sur sa route, puis le reporta à nouveau sur la rue. Il vit alors un enfant en boule au pied d'un magasin. Ses élèves le voyait probablement comme un être sans cœur, mais ils étaient très loin du compte. Inquiet pour se jeune homme qui semblait être seul. Il se rendit auprès de lui. Severus s'agenouilla devant l'enfant en pleure et lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il le regretta aussitôt. Le petit porta son regard émeraude et humide sur l'homme, le voyant flou à travers ses larmes.

\- J'ai perdu ma maman. Dit monsieur tu veux bien m'aider à la retrouver?

Severus savait qu'il aurait dû dire non, c'est ce que lui criait son instinct, mais comment refuser d'aider un enfant dans le besoin ? Comment refuser de venir en aide à celui qui allait devenir son Alpha ? Comment refuser quelque chose à la personne dont vous venez bêtement de tomber amoureux. Harry avait sept ans, Severus vingt huit.

Une rencontre organisé par le destin.

Severus accompagna donc Harry pendant une longue heure dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard à la recherche de la mère de se petit, le gamin ne cessait de s'extasier devant chaque boutique magique devant laquelle il passait et Severus devait bien admettre qu'il le trouvait profondément adorable. Dans son malheur Severus avait la chance de ne pas être en périodes de chaleur et sous puissant suppresseurs. Il pouvait ainsi profiter de la présence du jeune homme sans craindre de lui faire le moindre mal. Il souriait de manière stupide en regardant son amoureux sautiller pour voir les chouettes derrière la vitrine du vendeur. L'adulte se figea. Amoureux ? Comme dans Aimer ? Etait-il déjà amoureux ?

Il était prouvé que l'amour n'était qu'une question d'alchimie, on aime seulement une personne parce qu'elle dégage des phéromones complémentaire aux nôtres, rien de plus. Severus n'était donc pas amoureux, il était juste sous le joug de ses instincts primaire. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ho monsieur regardez ! C'est maman dans le parc là bas !

Severus observa un instant l'horizon avant que son regard ne se porte sur une masse de cheveux roux, rappel flambant de son passé. Masse de cheveux roux avec un visage de poupée fragile qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revoir pas après leur séparation houleuse.

\- Lily ?

\- Severus ?

\- Par Merlin c'est bien toi. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question Sevy.

\- Je raccompagnais cet enfant auprès de sa mère.

\- Ho Harry ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre, où t'étais tu donc caché ? Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil ! Merci Severus, j'ai arrêtée de le surveiller une petite seconde et il en a profité pour filer.

\- Le digne fils de son père. D''ailleurs où est il ? Je ne le vois pas.

\- Hé bien il est encore au ministère, tu sais la paperasse et tout ça.

\- Je vois. Je vais vous laisser avant qu'il ne revienne alors, je ne suis certain qu'il serait ravi de me revoir…

\- Severus je…

\- Non se n'est rien je comprends Lily, je t'assure. Au revoir Lily, Harry.

\- Au revoir monsieur Severus.

Severus fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea vers son appartement, première destination où il devait se rendre avant de rencontrer le jeune Potter. C'était un simple petit studio qu'il avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant. Il étouffait à Poudlard, surtout depuis l'arrivé du nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la magie qui n'était autre qu'un alpha. Et bien qu'il utilise des suppresseurs, le professeur Riddle semblait tout de même savoir à la minute près quand ses chaleurs commençaient.

Severus glissa la clef dans la serrure de son appartement et une image peu catholique de lui et d'un Harry plus adulte et plus fort, lui vient à l'esprit. Il le voyait clairement mettre sa "clef" dans sa "serrure", ou inversement.

Se secouant la tête pour se vider l'esprit de pensées malsaines à l'heure actuel envers le fils de son pire ennemis, il pénétra dans son appartement. Seulement l'esprit est un traître incontrôlable qui s'amuse toujours à vous tourmenter, c'est pourquoi il ne pu chasser l'image d'un Harry dans une vision d'extase absolu de son imaginaire.

Imaginaire qui semblait lui aussi enclin à causer la perte de Severus. Un véritable défilé d'image plus érotique les unes que les autres dansèrent dans l'esprit du brun. Severus était de plus en plus à l'étroit mais il se refusait à se donner la délivrance sur le dos de cet enfant si pur. La pensée que personne avant lui ne l'avait touché le rendit complètement fou. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, rongé par les remords, il se déshabilla avant de s'allonger sur les draps de satin noir qui couvrait son lit. La fraîcheur de ses draps le calma un peu et il put finalement trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin Severus se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur, il avait passé la nuit à rêver du gamin. Se levant donc du pied gauche il partit dans sa cuisine pour se préparer un café extra-noir, il fallait qu'il chasse se gamin de son esprit. Quelles étaient les probabilités qu'il le croise à nouveau de toute façon ? Une sur dix milles, enfin vu sa veine habituelle il risquait bien de lui retomber dessus par hasard. Que Merlin lui vienne-t-en aide si jamais ce jour maudit venait à se produire.

Ressassant ses idées sombres il prit son petit déjeuné dans un silence angoissant, une fois fini il fit rapidement sa vaisselle, pris les devoirs corrigés de ses cornichons d'élèves, avant de sortir de chez lui. Il descendait les escaliers, cherchant désespérément la clef de sa boîte aux lettres, quand il se figea au milieu des marches.

\- Dis maman, on pourra inviter monsieur Severus à la nouvelle maison ?

\- C'est que je ne sais pas ou il vit mon poussin.

\- Mais... Tu avais promis que si je me faisais un ami...Tu me laisserais le voir.

\- Hé bien je, comment dire ? C'est que…

Severus passa comme un courant d'air derrière Harry et sa mère, se faisant aussi discret qu'une ombre, il verrait le soir venu pour ses courriers. Il regarda rapidement sa montre, hé merde il allait être en retards pour son cours de potion. Severus se précipita vers la petite cours extérieur de l'immeuble, transplanant en direction de sa réserve de potion. Son atterrissage fut quelque peu chaotique, il s'écrasa de tout son long sur le sol de la petite pièce avant de se recevoir une étagère complète de décoctions aussi diversifié les unes que les autres.

Severus rentra dans sa salle dégoulinant de liquide visqueux au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel sous les regards médusé de ses élèves. D'un pas sûr, comme si il ne lui était rien arrivé, il se plaça à son bureau et colla un devoir de deux heures sur le trèfle rouge, une plante utilisé pour détoxifier l'organisme.

Se lançant un sort de nettoyage pour retirer toutes les substances des ses robes son esprit voyagea encore sur une petite tête brune aux cheveux en nid d'oiseaux qui lui était trop connu. Ils allaient vivre dans le même immeuble... Il le verrait tous les jours... Il serait soumis à la présence de son alpha tous les jours…

La journée se termina trop rapidement au goût de Severus, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui et risquer de croiser Harry. Il ne voulait vraiment pas. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour lutter contre ses sentiments pour le jeune Potter…

D'un pas lourd et résigné il se dirigea dans sa réserve avant de transplaner. Une fois encore au pied de son immeuble. Severus voulus s'enfuir le plus loin possible de se lieu qui lui était devenu austère. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et dormir finalement à Poudlard, une tignasse brune apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Severus.

\- Bonsoir…

\- Je peux dormir chez vous ce soir ?

Severus cru qu'il hallucinait. Non mais quel éducation Lily donnait elle à son fils ? Il n'avait jamais douté de la jeune femme, voyant toujours en elle une femme brillante et sage, mais il commençait sérieusement à remettre en cause ses compétences parentales. Severus fixa le jeune homme avant de lui tourner le dos dans un des ses mouvement de cape qui lui était caractéristique.

\- Rentre chez toi. Ta mère va encore s'inquiéter.

\- Maman n'est pas là ce soir.

Severus soupira. Laisser un enfant de sept ans seul chez eux ? Et comment pensait-il que le petit allait pouvoir se préparer à manger ? Dès demain il irait dire sa façon de penser aux Potter. Non mais franchement.

Le professeur regarda le petit brun et poussa un nouveau soupir, si même le destin se mettait contre lui il n'était pas sortit d'affaire. Se résignant il indiqua à l'enfant de le suivre d'un simple coup de tête, lui ouvrant les porte de l'immeuble avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

\- Où est ta mère alors ?

\- Avec papa.

\- Et où est ton papa ?

\- Bah avec maman. Répondit Harry comme une évidence en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Calme, reste calme Severus._

\- Et ton papa et ta maman sont partis voir qui ?

\- Ils avaient un rendez vous avec un grand monsieur avec une longue barbe blanche argenté et avec une robe de fille avec pleins de couleurs qui font mal aux yeux. Ils m'ont dit de rentrer et de les attendre mais ils ont oublié de me donner le code.

Albus, bien sur, il fallait que ce vieux citronné lui pourrisse la vie même sans le savoir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de son appartement, Severus hésita un instant, si il faisait rentrer Harry dans son appartement cela ne signerait il pas sa fin ? Ne se jetterait il pas directement des la gueule du loup ? Causant ainsi sa propre perte ? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage. Le brun venait de pousser la porte en bois de son havre de paix, pénétrant lentement en son sein.

Severus se résigna, il ne pouvait lutter contre Harry. Il ne pouvait rien contre le destin. Refermant la porte, Severus posa sa robe de sorcier, et alla faire un lit pour le petit brun. Après cela, et pendant un an, Harry vins passer toutes ses journées chez le professeur de potions quand il en avait le temps. Severus s'occupant toujours de son bien être, s'infligent la douleur du manque d'amour de son lien alpha/oméga pour Harry il était près à souffrir autant.

**Retour présent**

\- Severus mon ami, je vous en conjure arrêtez de prendre ses suppresseurs, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'avec de tel dose vous allez finir par vous tuer

\- Mais je ne peux faire autrement ! Il est toujours là, auprès de moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! Cette histoire d'alpha me rend complètement dingue... Albus je ne sais pas quoi faire, si Lily le découvre l'amitié que l'on a reconstruit sera perdu, et je ne parle même pas de se que Potter senior me fera subir. Et puis, le jeune Harry…

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas vous trouver une autre Alpha ?

\- Jamais ! Enfin je veux dire... Ce n'est pas si facile à trouver... Et puis je suis un homme de confiance, qui c'est sur quel autre oméga Harry pourrait tomber…

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulait dire mais vous allez finir par vous tuer avant même de l'avoir vraiment eu Severus... C'est mauvais. Il n'a que dix ans aujourd'hui et vous êtes si mal en point, vous ne tiendrez jamais les sept prochaines années en étant si proche de lui…

\- Je sais Albus, je sais.

Severus rassembla ses affaires, il avait demandé au directeur de Poudlard de prendre quelques semaines de vacances. Les allez retours entre l'école de sorcelleries et son appartements avec ses crises de phéromones l'épuisaient plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. C'est avec les trait tiré et un teint encore plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumé qu'il partit de l'école.

Sur le chemin du retour il tomba sur le jeune Potter assis juste devant sa porte, dans la même position que leur première rencontre. Severus sourit avant de se poser juste devant Harry.

\- Hé bien que fais tu assis là ?

\- Monsieur Severus ! Je vous attendais. Dite, on peut faire des crêpes ?

Ils passèrent la soirée à faire des crêpes, à rire et à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Le lendemain le brun était appuyé sur un pilier devant la grille de l'école primaire de Prè-au-Lard. Lily lui avait demandé de récupérer Harry se soir, elle avait une réunion avec son mari et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être présente. Severus s'était donc gentiment proposé afin de le récupérer pour eux.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir la petite tête brune sortir en courant à la sonnerie, il eu un sourire en pensant aux nombres de fois ou il pourrait fuir son cours pour de toute autres raisons. Et merde, son esprit s'égarait encore…

\- Monsieur Severus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Tes parents m'ont demandé de venir te chercher se soir, ils ne rentreront pas avant un moment.

\- Ho, mais j'ai un devoir à faire avec Draco et Hermione... Je devais aller chez lui ce soir puisqu'on doit le rendre demain.

Severus réfléchis un instant. Lucius était un ami très proche de lui, et il était certain qu'Harry ne craindrait rien avec lui. Et puis il était aussi exigeant que lui sur les devoirs, peut-être même plus, cela ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour Harry.

\- D'accords, tu demanderas alors à Lucius de te ramener pour 18h30, c'est leur à laquelle ils devraient être rentré. Moi je vais y aller.

\- Ça va monsieur Severus ? Si vous préférez je peux rentrer avec vous.

\- Non petit bonhomme, tu as du travail à faire alors vas y. Si tu as besoin de moi tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

Severus passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry avant de s'éloigner du groupe d'enfants. Cependant Severus avait oublié qu'à chaque contacte avec Harry ses phéromones s'activaient avec plus de force lors de ses chaleurs. Sentant soudains l'urgence de devoir s'éloigner du petit brun il recula, le visage encore un peu plus pâle. Il salua une dernière fois Harry avant de partir précipitamment sous les appels inquiets d'Harry.

Severus haletait et chancelait. Il avançait d'un pas peu sûr dans les rue de Pré-au-Lard, ne regardant pas sa route, son état ne lui permettait pas de transplanter sans risquer de se désartibuler, il était obligé de rentrer chez lui à pied. Il fit encore un pas, ne regardant pas autour de lui, quand une carriole tiré par un sombral arriva. Severus regarda le véhicule surpris et ne bougea pas. Il allait être renversé et piétiné.

Puis il se retrouva tire en arrière, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur paille et avec quelques tache de rousseur. L'homme lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de faire sortir sa langue tel un serpent de sa bouche, Severus frissonna et chercha à se dégager de la poigne de l'homme qui venait pourtant de lui sauver la vie.

\- Et calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis un oméga aussi.

Severus se détendit immédiatement, il avait craint un instant que l'homme ne soit un bêta, ou pire un alpha. L'inconnu se présenta sous le nom de Barty Croupton Jr, le fils de l'actuel ministre de la magie, et si Severus s'étonna que le fils d'un homme aussi important ne soit qu'un oméga, il n'en montra rien. Barty se proposa de raccompagner Severus jusque chez lui afin de le protéger contre d'éventuels autres dangers. Severus accepta cette aide tombé du ciel.

Pendant ce temps là Harry ne cessait de s'agiter dans son coin, n'étant que peu attentif à ce que lui racontait son amie Mionne, ses pensés étaient toutes focalisé sur le professeur de potions. Il avait bien perçu le regard déçu et le sourire crispé de monsieur Severus quand il lui avait dit qu'il irait travailler avec ses amis aujourd'hui. Il avait aussi noté les joues rouges, la respiration saccadé et le front en sueur de l'homme lorsqu'il était parti, il était très certainement malade.

Inquiet pour l'homme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire sauter sa jambe dans tous les sens. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, seulement un quart d'heure qu'il était là et il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Il voulait partir. Il voulait rejoindre monsieur Severus. Harry se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit en courant chez Snape.

Severus se reçu le poing de Barty en plein dans la mâchoire, il vacilla un court instant avant de tomber sur son lit. Mais quel abruti il avait était de laisser cet inconnu pénétrer chez lui, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire confiance à cette personne qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer ? Il se sentait stupide mais plus que tout il se sentait faible. Il avait était beaucoup plus atteints par ses phéromones qu'il ne l'avait pensé, la preuve il n'arrivait même plus à se relever.

Barty lui monta dessus et bloqua ses poignets au dessus la tête, Severus essayait vraiment de lutter, mais il n'avait aucune force. Qu'il était pitoyable ainsi, soumis à cet être abjecte qui ne se gênait pas pour se frotter à lui de manière plus qu'explicite.

\- Tu sais que sent vraiment bon ? Lui demanda-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

Severus détourna la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux rouge de l'alpha qui se tenait au-dessus de lui et qui n'était pas le sien. Des larmes traîtresses envahir ses yeux, le faisant se sentir encore plus faible. Quel merde était il à pleurer ainsi sur son sort, c'était un juste retour pour tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, d'abord Remus, ensuite Lily, et maintenant Harry. Si on prenait tous ses éléments ce qu'il lui arrivait était un juste retour des choses. Severus ne chercha plus à se débattre. Acceptant son châtiment.

C'était sans compter sur un petit brun au caractère déjà bien trempé qui apparut dans son champ de vision, une encyclopédie sur les potions de guérisons et baume cicatrisant en main qu'il abattit violemment sur le crâne de Croupton Jr. L'homme grogna de douleur sous le coup et jeta le gamin contre un mur un mur de la pièce. Le jeune Potter s'écrasa contre le mur dans un cri de véritable douleur avant de retomber au sol.

Barty Croupton rampa jusqu'au jeune homme pour abattre ses griffes sur la gorge de l'enfant. Severus, qui semblait atteint d'un regain d'énergie devant le danger qu'encourait son alpha, fut plus rapide et s'interposa entre l'enfant et l'alpha. L'inquiétude pour son alpha l'avait fait sortir de son état de loque, il était prêt à protéger son âme sœur aux dépens de sa propre vie. Barty s'avança encore et Severus sauta à la gorge de se dernier, et lui trancha d'un coup vif la carotide.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais d'eut toucher mon alpha !

Severus se laissa glisser jusqu'à Harry, il ne semblait n'avoir aucunes blessures, Severus en fut soulager. Le brun se rapprocha encore de l'enfant jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de lui. Severus fit glisser sa main sur le torse d'Harry, complètement sous l'emprise de ses phéromones et de son inquiétude.

\- Harry je veux... Je voudrais…

\- Que voulez vous monsieur Severus ?

\- Je veux... C'est toi que je veux…

Severus fit descendre sa main jusque sur l'entrejambe de l'enfant qui gémit sous le touché. Cela sembla faire revenir Severus à la réalité. Il repoussa violemment Harry avant de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux.

\- Monsieur Severus ?

\- Éloigne-toi ! Part d'ici !

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal monsieur Severus ? Je suis désolé si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Pardon. Monsieur Severus, s'il vous plaît

\- Je t'ai dit de partir ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! JAMAIS !

Les mots de Severus étaient durs et froid, lui broyant le cœur, piétinant ses sentiments et plongeant son âme dans une profonde mélancolie, mais il ne pouvait rester avec cet enfant. Albus avait eu raison, il aurait dut s'éloigner de ce petit. Harry le regarda les yeux plein de larmes avant de partir en courant. Severus soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur de sa chambre, croisant les bras sur ses jambes avant de pleurer dessus.

Harry arriva chez lui en pleure et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère tout juste arrivée. Lily le réceptionna et le berça tendrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils était si bouleversé, ses devoirs avec ses amis se serait il mal passé ? Lui posant la question l'enfant secoua négativement la tête en continuant de pleurer, ce fut ce moment là que choisi James pour apparaître.

\- Et bien mon petit bonhomme, que t'arrive t il ? Raconte-nous tout.

\- C'est monsieur Severus, un méchant monsieur a voulu lui faire du mal alors je suis allait l'aider mais le méchant monsieur m'a frappé… Monsieur Severus s'est mis en colère et ses mis entre le méchant et moi… Et m'a protégé en tuant le méchant homme aux yeux rouge en lui disant : « Tu n'aurais jamais dut toucher mon alpha »… Puis après il m'a caressé le torse, et là aussi… Avant de me pousser et de me dire de partir, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir… Fini le brun dans un sanglot déchirant.

Le garçon pleurer à chaude larmes alors que son père réfléchissais activement, se remémorant ce que Remus lui avait expliqué de sa condition d'alpha.

_\- Un alpha n'a qu'un seul oméga tout comme l'oméga n'a qu'un seul alpha, leur lien est encore plus fort que celui d'âme-sœurs. C'est un lien rare, peu de loup peuvent trouver leur moitié dans cette vie, et si cela arrive rien ne peut les séparer. Enfin si tu croise un couple comme celui là tu peut-être sur qu'ils se protégeront toujours et que leur relation sera basé sur le respect et l'écoute de l'autre, un peu comme un couple idéale._

\- Lily je sors faire une commission, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Potter senior pris sa veste et sortit de l'appartement, se rendant sur le palier supérieur il toqua à une porte noir ébène qu'il s'avait être celle de son ancien ennemi. Il frappa à la porte, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Dans l'embrasure de la porte il vit une tête aux cheveux gras et noir et aux yeux rougis par les pleure.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Snape…

Severus baissa la tête, le ton était froid et sans appelle. Il s'écarta légèrement de l'entré, laissant le passage à son invité surprise. James pénétra dans le petit appartement du potionniste de Poudlard, regardant un peu autour de lui. Le lieu était froid et austère, comme son propriétaire. Propriétaire qui restait bien dans son coin prêt à recevoir un doloris bien placé voir un avada pour le dérapage qu'il avait commis. Il vit du coin de l'œil une sombre tâche que Severus semblait tenter de nettoyer, au vue du sceau se trouvant à côté.

\- Je suis désolé…

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, James s'excusait. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas lui qui se comportait comme un pédophile. Pas lui qui était tombé amoureux d'un enfant de vingt et un an plus jeune que lui. Pas lui qui avait fait des attouchements à cette être encore innocent.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approche de mon fils... J'ai conscience qu'il est ton âme sœur cependant Harry n'est encore qu'un enfant…

\- Attends…

\- Rester auprès de lui ne te feras que du mal... Je suis désolé…

\- Non, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser... Je... A votre enfant... Je suis véritablement un monstre…

\- C'est parce que vous êtes âme sœur, tu n'y peux rien... Mon dieu si on m'avait dit un jour que je te remonterais le morale je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

Severus baissa la tête. Disparaître, voilà sa seule option à présent ? Vivre loin de celui que son cœur avait choisi ? Ne plus le voir rire ? Ne plus le frôler ? Ne plus l'avoir tout simplement ? Severus déglutit et hocha la tête. James le remercia et partit, pendant que le brun finissait de tout nettoyer et appeler le propriétaire.

Partir était la seule solution.


	2. Alpha

**10 ans plus tard**

Harry était affalé sur sa table, le regard perdu dans les nuages. Il ne cessait de repenser à Snape, ou plutôt son Monsieur Severus. Il lui manquait. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il était parti sans donner de nouvelles.

Dans un mois il aurait fini ses études à Hogwart. Il ne savait si c'était par nostalgie de son ancien voisin ou si il aimait les potions depuis toujours mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de devenir potionniste, le deuxième potionniste le plus jeune de toute l'histoire sorcière si on en croyait les dire du corps enseignant.

Il était apparemment voué à un grand avenir dans le domaine des potions, comme son ancien voisin : Severus Snape. Aujourd'hui il comprenait ce qu'avait voulus Severus à l'époque et pourquoi il était partit. Il avait aussi compris ce qu'il était et pourquoi il ne pouvait oublier son ancien voisin, il était son alpha. Et même si à cette époque il était encore enfant il était déjà tombé amoureux. Avec le temps ses sentiments c'étaient intensifié et il avait voulus aller le chercher, cependant son père avait toujours contrecarré ses plans. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme sous le regard noir de Draco.

\- Hé ho, tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?

\- Excuse-moi Draco, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais trouvé un appartement ou logé pour la suite de tes études de potionniste.

\- Non, c'est mon père qui s'occupe de ça... Lui répondit lascivement le brun.

\- Et tu le laisse faire ? Tu le laisse choisir à ta place ? Tu sais que tu vas quand même passer au moins cinq ans là-bas ? Tu ne crois qu'il serait mieux que tu choisisses un endroit ou tu serais sur de te sentir bien?

\- Je ne vais vivre que cinq ans là-bas, pas toute ma vie. Je reviendrais ensuite enseigner à Hogwart, comme ton parrain avant son départ précipité…

\- Tu sais, tu devrais passer à autre chose et l'oublier. Un mec qui tripote un enfant de sept ans avant de s'enfuir comme il l'a fait ce n'est pas net. Franchement je me demande comment père à pu prendre un pédophile pour être mon parrain.

\- La ferme Draco, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle !

Harry se leva brusquement et sortit d'un pas vif du cours de divination de la vieille chouette de Trelawney, chouette qui ne sembla par ailleurs ne pas remarquer le départ du jeune Gryffondor. Harry descendit la tour le regard perdu dans le vague, il pensait encore à Severus.

Que pouvait-il faire aujourd'hui ? L'avait il oublié et trouvé un autre Alpha ? A cet pensé Harry ressenti un grand vide et un désespoir sans nom l'envahir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à cette possibilité. Il ne voulait pas que Severus l'ai oublié, il ne voulait qu'il ait trouvé un autre Alpha, il voulait être le seul pour lui. Qu'il ne voit que lui. Qu'il soit sa seul option de compagnon. Sa moitié.

Il se dirigea jusque dans la salle de classe de métamorphose, son père ne lui en voudrait certainement pas de venir un peu plus tôt. Il frappa trois petits à la porte avant d'entendre un « Entrez ». Il pénétra dans la petite salle de cours, elle était vide à cette heure ci, son père était assis à son bureau, corrigeant quelques copie.

\- Ho c'est toi. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi ponctuel, même en avance, se moqua tendrement James. Assied toi je vais te donner le contrat pour le logement maintenant. Comme ça ce sera fait.

Harry pris une chaise des petit bureaux de travail des élèves et se plaça devant son père, celui-ci lui tendit un petit tas de feuilles.

\- Bien, alors tu as ici les coordonnées de ton proprio, c'est un gentil homme répondant au nom de Rubeus Hagrid. C'est un grand homme ou cœur tendre et fasciné par les créatures magique, je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre. Tu y resteras cinq ans si tout se passe bien mais je n'en doute pas, tu es très brillant comme enfant.

\- Arrête de dire ça, je ne suis plus un enfant aujourd'hui.

\- Non, c'est vrai excuse moi. Le propriétaire m'a aussi dit qu'il y aurait quelques travaux à faire au niveau de la salle de bain, la tuyauterie semble quelque peu dépassée. Ne t'inquiètent pas j'ai déjà appelé une entreprise ils s'en occuperont dès se week-end, tu pourras emménager Lundi.

Harry se leva, le contrat et les clefs de son apparemment en main, prêt à s'installer derrière son pupitre quand son père le retint par la manche.

\- Tiens, j'ai aussi ça pour toi, lui dit il en lui tendant un petit bout de parchemin jauni Disons que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'adresse actuelle de Severus…

…**..**

Severus était devant sa table de salon, entre ses mains il tenait une lettre à son nom. A l'intérieur il y avait une photo d'Harry affalé sur le canapé après le bal de fin d'année, avec une jolie rousse qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il grimaça devant le visage transit de la jeune fille mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant devant l'air heureux et légèrement benêt du petit brun.

Il sourit encore en se souvenant du lendemain de son départ. Au moment où il rendait les clefs au propriétaire de l'immeuble son chemin avait croisé celui de James Potter. Il avait baissé la tête, honteux et avait voulus fuir, mais James l'avait retenu et lui avait proposé un drôle de marcher. Il avait interdiction de chercher à voir ou même contacter son fils et en échange, tous les mois il recevrait une lettre avec des nouvelles d'Harry et une photo en plus.

Cette correspondance continuerai jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sois en âge de comprendre se qu'il s'était passé cette horrible jour, et de prendre une décision mûrement réfléchis. Il reposa la photo sur la table et pris la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

_Cher Severus_

_C'est aujourd'hui la dernière lettre que je t'envoie. C'est aussi la dernière photo que tu auras._

_Cependant ne vient pas tout de suite à me maudire d'arrêter ici cette correspondance que nous entretenons depuis maintenant dix ans. Si je l'arrête aujourd'hui c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'intérêt à la continuer._

_Reprends ton souffle le pire n'est pas arrivé, te connaissant tu dois déjà t'imaginer que la fille Weasley, sa cavalière du bal, est déjà devenue sa petite amie. Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante et effrayante mon ami._

_Enfin je m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je pense que ça en valait la peine non ? Au plaisir de bientôt te voir dîner à la maison._

_Je te rends Harry_

_._

_James Potter_

On sonna à la porte de son appartement, et Severus se leva en soupirant. Qui était le con qui venait lui gâcher son bonheur ? Il tourna la clef d'un geste rageur et ouvrit la porte violemment. Et alors qu'il allait crier sur l'imbécile qui osé le déranger une masse brune se jeta sur lui.

\- Severus ! Vous m'avez tant manqué... Je vous ai cherché pendant si longtemps... Et je vous ai enfin retrouvé. Pitié ne m'abandonnez plus jamais... Je vous aime monsieur Severus !

Harry serra son ancien voisin de toutes ses forces, pleurant dans son cou. Le brun s'agrippait avec la force du désespoir aux robes du professeur, se laissant complètement aller dans les bras de l'homme que son cœur avait choisi. Severus passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et caressa sa tête dans un geste apaisant.

\- Jamais plus je ne partirais... Je resterais avec toi... Depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vue j'ai su que tu étais mon âme-sœur... Je t'aime tellement Harry... Depuis si longtemps…

Severus se pencha légèrement en avant, effleurant de son souffle chaud les lèvres roses du jeune Potter. Il lui laissait le choix d'accepter ou de le repousser. Alors qu'il pensait qu'Harry ne bougerait finalement pas il sentit les lèvres fine du brun se poser sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, légèrement tremblante aussi.

\- Severus, restons toujours ensemble. Marions nous. Formons une famil…

\- Fais moi l'amour, le coupa le potionniste

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux pendant que Severus cherchait à se débarrasser de la ceinture du jeune brun, chose qui lui était plutôt difficile. Qui était le con qui avait inventé les ceintures franchement ?

\- Severus attendez, nous somme encore dans l'entré. Vous devriez attendre qu'on soit dans votre chambre.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas attendre une seconde de plus. Harry, cela fait dix ans que j'attends, que je **T**'attends, alors maintenant fais moi tiens. Je t'en pris…

Harry pris Severus dans ses bras et courut presque dans la chambre de son futur amant. Celui-ci, pendant ce temps la, essayait de retirer la chemise du plus jeune. Vraiment il commençait à détestait tout les imbéciles qui avait eu l'idée de créer des vêtements.

Harry déposa délicatement le potionniste sur son lit avant de se placer au dessus de lui. Il était légèrement nerveux, sachant qu'il était l'Alpha de Severus, Harry avait toujours refusé d'aller voir ailleurs. Seulement aujourd'hui…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

\- Hé bien... Je... Dison que je connais la théorie mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu seras parfait, laisse toi guider par ton instinct. J'ai confiance en toi.

Harry embrassa tendrement le professeur de potion, suçant avec amour sa lèvre inférieure. Il fit doucement glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Severus, entamant un long ballet langoureux avec sa jumelle. L'aîné maintenait Harry tout contre lui, cherchant à fusionner avec lui. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel besoin, un tel empressement pour qui que se soit, pas même pour Lily.

Harry descendit dans le cou du potionniste, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il suça et mordilla le lobe de l'homme, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de plaisir. Le brun sourit de satisfaction, bien qu'il n'ait pas de réelle connaissance il parvenait à exciter son compagnon, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Harry fit courir ses mains par dessus le tissu sur le corps fin du professeur, il tenter mémorisait chaque courbe de l'homme en dessous de lui, il ne voulait rien oublier de se moment unique.

Severus qui en eu rapidement assez d'attendre que son jeune amant daigne les déshabiller, envoya valser tous leurs habits dans un coin de la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique. Harry se redressa légèrement et contempla Snape. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'homme était magnifique. Bien que fin on pouvait voir que le corps était finement musclé, d'une belle couleur crème et légèrement brillante à cause de la sueur. Une fine pilosité recouvrer le corps de l'homme, lui donnant un air encore plus sauvage.

Le jeune Potter se lécha les lèvres et embrassa la poitrine du plus âgé, s'attardant quelque temps sur le tétons gauche, le suçant, le mordillant, tirant quelquefois dessus. Il pouvait sentir les battements erratiques du cœur de Snape. Il ne pouvait être plus fier de mettre son futur avant dans un tel état, tout ça sans avoir eu besoin de toucher le centre du plaisir de l'homme.

Severus était complètement soumis, en bonne oméga qu'il était. Il se laissait complètement aller sous le toucher expert du jeune Potter. Son souffle se faisait difficile, son cœur lui faisait mal tant il battait fort contre ses côtes. Il sentit Harry glisser sur son corps jusqu'à son nombril ou il glissa sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel qui allait suivre. Severus frissonna d'anticipation.

Harry descendit encore un peu, se retrouvant devant la verge dressée de l'homme de sa vie. Il souffla sur la chaire rougis, provoquant des nombreux frissons chez son amant. Il prit l'objet de ses désirs en main, en embrassa le bout, lécha les nerfs sous le gland avant de finalement le prendre en bouche. Severus n'était désormais plus que soupir d'extase, Harry souris et le pris plus profondément encore, montant et descendant à un rythme affreusement lent tout en massant les bourses du professeur. Au moment où Severus allait venir Harry se retira et pinça légèrement la base du sexe de Severus.

\- Je veux que te vienne en même temps que moi, pas avant. Lui ordonna-t-il, la voix devenue rauque.

Severus haletait, des petites larmes au coin des yeux. Harry l'avait empêché de jouir et cela n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Mais la voix caverneuse de son petit brun lui envoya de tels frissons de plaisir, qu'il en oublia bien vite son inconfort.

Il regarda son amant le retourner et le placer sur le ventre avant de lui surélever les fesses. Harry écarta les deux globes de chaire avant de plonger entre, il lécha l'entré de Severus, le dévorant littéralement. Jonglant entre morsures taquines et succions obscènes. Il continua ce traitement un long moment sous les suppliques des Severus, puis il céda finalement et glissa sa langue dans son intimité, la remuant en tous sens, arrachant des gémissements grave à l'homme.

Harry retira son organe buccal de l'entre si chaude et étroite de Snape et lui présenta deux doigts. Severus les pris en bouche et le suça, téta et lécha avec ferveur et passion. Il enduisit ses doigts de salive sachant ce qui allait suivre. Le brun retira ses doigts et les présenta à l'entré du potionniste. Celui ci grimaça et serra les dents quand il sentit un premier doigt s'enfoncer en lui, la brûlure qu'il ressentit n'était pas vraiment douloureuse mais plutôt inconfortable. Il chercha un instant à se soustraire à se toucher quand une main de son amant bloque ses hanches contre le matelas.

Harry commença à mouvoir lentement son doigt en Severus, il se doutait à son visage crispé que la chose n'était pas encore agréable, aussi chercha-t-il cette petite boule de nerfs dont lui avait fais mentions Remus et qui ferait voir les étoiles à son amants. Il s'eut qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé quant il vit Severus se cambrer violemment à l'ajout de son deuxième doigt et l'entendit crier son nom.

\- Harry vient... Maintenant, je veux te sentir en moi.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour...

Harry demanda à son amant de se retourner à nouveau puis se glissa entre ses cuisses. Prenant un cousin, il le plaça sous les hanches de l'homme pour faciliter la pénétration. Il positionna ensuite son sexe à l'entré de l'homme sous lui.

\- Prêt... ?

\- Oui, vas-y. Je veux que tu me marque de l'intérieur.

Et d'une longue et lente poussé Harry posséda entièrement Severus. Le potionniste mordit ferment sa lèvre. Il sentit la main de son amant caresser son cuir chevelu, ne bougeant pas pour ne pas risquer de le blesser, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à sa présence. Même si cela était une torture pour le jeune brun il refusait de bouger et de blesser Severus.

Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité Severus bougea légèrement ses hanches, invitant ainsi Harry à se mouvoir en lui. Le jeune Potter entama alors la danse millénaire des amants. Effectuant de lent vas et viens qui devinrent rapidement plus profond et plus sauvage. A chaque coup Severus ne pouvait retenir ses cris de pur plaisir, cris qui se transformèrent un hurlement silencieux quand enfin Harry trouva la petite boule de nerfs de Severus.

Ils partagèrent ses plaisirs jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Savourant leurs retrouvailles après tant de temps séparé. Tentant de rattraper les années perdues. Ils ne formaient désormais plus qu'un, une seule âme qui avait retrouvait ses deux moitié, un seul être qui s'aimait sans condition.

Deux hommes qui ne furent séparé que par la mort.

**THE END**


End file.
